


summertime sweetness

by number_one_dad



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Auguste Summer Vibes, Established Relationship, M/M, blowjob, leona is briefly mentioned in passing, literally just popsicles deepthroating and a blowjob thank u, yes it's nsfw i have brainworms im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number_one_dad/pseuds/number_one_dad
Summary: It may be just a popsicle, but Cain has something else on his mind.Reinhardtzar does figure it out eventually, at least.
Relationships: Cain/Reinhardtzar (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	summertime sweetness

“Tzar, Tzar! Wait up!”

Reinhardtzar turned at the sound of Cain’s voice to see him nimbly making his way through the crowd, holding something up high in his hand. Popping up next to him, Cain heaved a dramatic sigh. 

“Phew! Thank goodness you’re so tall, or I’d have lost you already!”

“Hmm. Weren’t you staying back with the others?”

“Well I still am, but.” Cain waved the item in his hand around; looking more closely, it was an orange block on a wooden stick. “Look at this! It’s a frozen fruit treat! They call it a popsicle, and it’s a specialty on Auguste apparently! It’s genius really, nice for a hot summer day...”

Cain kept talking, but Reinhardtzar’s attention had stopped at “fruit treat,” and he eyed the so-called popsicle. Maybe if he...

In the middle of Cain’s speech on the merits of the popsicle, Reinhardtzar leaned forward and downed the whole treat in one bite, leaving just the stick sticking out. 

“Eh— Tzar?!” Cain looked at him, surprise and disbelief written across his face. “You... that was mine! I mean, I would’ve shared if you...” The indignant expression was quickly replaced with a bright red blush. “Ah, nevermind. Er...”

The popsicle was indeed deliciously sweet. It took him a moment to place the flavor — mango, a fruit native to Auguste that he’d first tried only a few days earlier. It was also icy cold, indeed perfect for a hot summer day. He raised an eyebrow at Cain, amused, before pulling the popsicle out of his mouth. “Hah, sorry. It was too tempting. Let’s go back and get you another one.”

Cain’s flush deepened, but he nodded. “Y-yeah! Let’s. Go.” Turning abruptly on his heel, he set out back towards the beach. 

Raising an eyebrow, Reinhardtzar nevertheless followed Cain through the crowds. Was he that upset over the popsicle theft? he wondered. If that was the case, then he’d definitely apologize later. 

* * *

Unfortunately, returning to the beach meant getting caught by the captain and Lyria again, and the day was a whirlwind around them. They were roped into a volleyball match (Leona was apparently a natural), only to get interrupted by a parade of sharks? That was then followed by a cookout and then fireworks, which meant that by the time they made it back to the inn, it was already late into the night. 

Leona bid them a good evening before heading to her own room, leaving Reinhardtzar and Cain to make their own way back to their room. 

At the entrance, Reinhardtzar decided to speak up. “Cain.”

“Hmm?” Pushing open the door, Cain immediately flopped onto the bed upon entering, earning a frown from his partner. 

“Oi. You’ll get sand on the bed, get up.”

“There’s already sand everywhere here,” retorted Cain. But he sat up anyways, stifling a yawn. “Whew, what a long day, huh? It’s never boring around the captain, that’s for sure!”

“A bit too exciting sometimes...” Placing their leftover watermelon on the table, Reinhardtzar shrugged off his yukata, sighing in relief as his skin met the cool night air. He shook it out gently; they’d made sure to brush off before entering, but it was better safe than sorry when dealing with the fine sand present on Auguste. It somehow managed to get everywhere, and was downright irritating if not cleaned out properly. 

Satisfied, he folded the cloth up and turned to the bed, only to notice Cain looking at him again with that peculiar flushed expression. Which reminded him. “Ah, about earlier... sorry for taking your popsicle like that. You chose a nice flavor, though.”

“Huh?” Cain‘s eyes widened. “Oh, that? That’s not a problem at all,” he waved his hand distractedly, gaze still locked on Reinhardtzar. 

A bolt of clarity hit him at that moment.  _ Oh. He’s horny, _ he thought, and snorted. “Feeling alright?” He asked with a smirk, setting the yukata down and stepping towards Cain. “You look a bit flushed, you know.”

“Ah, do I?” Cain’s hands reached up to feel his face, which seemed to redden even more as he realized what he must look like. “It’s nothing, it’s fine!”

“Hmph.” Reinhardtzar ruffled Cain’s hair, before leaning down to kiss his head. “You can say what you’re thinking, you know. Doesn’t do any good to keep it hidden away. Though you’re not doing a good job of that anyways,” he added with a smirk. 

Cain glowered, reaching up to pull him down for a proper kiss, fingers tangling in his long hair. Feeling a nip on his lower lip, Reinhardtzar pushed his tongue forward, Cain’s mouth opening to invite him in. 

When they pulled apart, Cain’s face was wearing a much more familiar expression, gazing up at him with eyes half lidded. “Tzar, will you...” He licked his lips, swallowing thickly. “I can’t help...thinking about your mouth on me...” One hand reached down toward his crotch.

At that, Reinhardtzar chuckled. “So that was the deal with the popsicle, hmm?”

“Don’t be rude!” Cain’s remaining hand tightened in Reinhardtzar’s hair. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you? Taking that entire thing in your mouth, it was...” He moaned in frustration as he palmed himself, brows knit together. 

“I can say it was on purpose if that makes you feel better,” laughed Reinhardtzar, pushing Cain back on the bed. “Thanks for the heads up of what’s on the menu tonight.”

Cain’s embarrassed sputtering was interrupted by the hand on his crotch, letting out a whine as he thrust upwards. “Tzar...”

Any complaints he could voice were silenced as he was quickly stripped of his yukata, leaving him open and bared to the gentle bites and kisses that Reinhardtzar lavished upon him. Arms wrapped around Reinhardtzar as he nipped gently at Cain’s collarbone, leaving light markings around the area before kissing a slow trail downwards. He paused at the hipbone, biting down harder than before, earning a sharp gasp from Cain. For all the latter’s impatient whining and tugging, Reinhardtzar went at his own languid pace, tongue dragging torturously slowly downwards. He pressed more kisses upon Cain’s inner thighs, teeth lightly caressing his stomach, attention focused everywhere — except where Cain wanted it. 

“Tzar, I swear,” he begged, desperation running his voice ragged. “Please, please — ohh,” he gasped, finally feeling the warmth of Reinhardtzar’s finally on his cock. 

Reinhardtzar’s tongue played at the tip, pressing against the slit and rubbing at the sensitive bit under the head. Cain’s unsteady breaths let him know he was doing a good job, and he slowly went down, taking in more and more of Cain’s cock, until all of it was inside. He kept his tongue moving, earning him soft whimpers from above, before pulling back up off it with a wet pop. 

Cain groaned, legs tightening around Reinhardtzar’s head. “Nnn, Tzar...” The whine that came out as he was licked from base to tip made him cover his face in embarrassment. “S-stop teasing...”

“Mmmn.” In agreement, Reinhardtzar wrapped his mouth around Cain, going up and down in earnest this time. Cain’s movements quickly became less and less controlled, until he was thrusting upward with reckless abandon, losing any sense of restraint. 

“Aahh, Tzar, I, I’m going to —“ His hips bucked wildly as he came, one hand holding tightly onto Reinhardtzar’s head, keeping him down. 

His energy spent, his grip relaxed and he dropped down onto the mattress. Reinhardtzar pulled up off him, and Cain felt a pang of guilt; had he been too rough? With some difficulty he propped himself up, pulling the Draph in for a kiss. He could taste himself on the other’s kips, the heady salty flavor strengthening as the kiss deepened.

When they broke apart, Cain’s eyelids drooped, barely able to keep himself awake. Reinhardtzar looked equally tired, dropping onto the bed beside him. 

“Hmm, Tzar...” Cain turned to face him. “What about you...?”  _ Let me take care of you too, _ he wanted to say. 

“Too tired,” was the response as Reinhardtzar flopped back, bouncing the mattress. Looking up at Cain, his mouth quirked up into a grin. “Make it up to me some other time?”

Cain chuckled at that. “Gladly.” He sighed, dropping back next to Reinhardtzar, closing his eyes. 

“...love you,” he mumbled at the edge of sleep.

There was no response save for a soft snore, but it didn’t matter, since Cain had drifted off anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> what's up gamers first published fic in 5 years all thanks to the power of reincain babey!!!  
> i wrote this at 3am in a self-fulfillment frenzy and it's only gently proofread, also i haven't properly written fic in way too long. so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes :') but the reincain tag needs more fuckin' love so here we go


End file.
